villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Villain
"Club Villain" is a song by the band Your Favorite Martian, telling a story about how the lead singer and composer of the song, Ray Johnson, visited a club full of villains from both fiction and reality. Lyrics It was a Friday night, and I wanted to go out to A brand new club in town, a discotheque I'd heard about through A friend of mine who told me the place was a circus act for sure, And then we rolled up and saw Koopa working at the door. He waved us in, and we randomly met the Mr. Hannibal Lecter. He was handling records In the DJ booth, asking which was the best selection To make an impression on the Wicked Witch of the West and The Witch was booty-dancin' with Manson and Ganon, Right next to Sideshow Bob being shot from Blackbeard's cannon. That's when I knew that tonight I'd be chillin' In the dance club partying with all these villains. I can't keep partying around Keep partying around Keep partying around Keep partying, partying, partying I can't keep partying around Keep partying around Keep partying with all these villains All these villains All these villains All these villains All these villains Catwoman and Harley Quinn, I swear I saw those ho's kiss. I laughed at Jason Voorhees rockin' glowsticks. And Doctor Octopus was also getting physical with Ursula. The two were making out and touching tentacles. And Voldemort greeted Vader with a fist pound. They were checking out Mystique's ass next to Chris Brown. Brown? Somebody needs to throw that guy out of the club, seriously. And Megatron, he was getting it on. He was drawing a crowd, and they were calling out loud like: "Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go! Go! Go! Go!" I looked up and saw Venom doing Jager Bombs on the ceiling. That's when I knew that I'd be partying with all these villains. I can't keep partying around Keep partying around Keep partying around Keep partying, partying, partying I can't keep partying around Keep partying around Keep partying with all these villains All these villains All these villains All these villains All these villains That's when I saw her there, from across the room, Poison Ivy doing Jell-O shots with Doctor Doom. Like the Eye of Sauron, I couldn't look away. She was with some Joker, but the dude was probably gay. And Patrick Bateman passed us shots of vodka. Me and Jabba tossed them back like "oooga chaca!" I pushed Elmer Fudd out of the way, so that I could get closer. I don't mean to be a Predator, but I got to get at her. Freddy used his claws to open up chardonnay. I grabbed a glass and walked up to her like "yo, pardon me." I took her home, and she and I spent the night chillin' Up in the bedroom partying with one hot-ass villain. I can't keep partying around Keep partying around Keep partying around Keep partying, partying, partying I can't keep partying around Keep partying around Keep partying with all these villains All these villains All these villains All these villains All these villains Gallery Images Snip20170727_9.png Snip20170727_10.png Snip20170727_11.png Snip20170727_12.png Snip20170727_13.png Snip20170727_14.png Snip20170727_15.png Snip20170727_16.png Snip20170727_17.png Snip20170727_18.png Snip20170727_20.png Snip20170727_21.png Video Club Villain - (Your Favorite Martian music video) Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral